One and Only
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Draco, después de tiempo sin ver a Hermione es citado por esta, él reflexiona sobre su relación. ¿Qué es lo que querrá Hermione? Pésimo summary, denle una oportunidad.


La verdad es que este Dramione me ha costado un montón. Lleva años en mi escritorio. Ha sido un esfuerzo fenomenal terminarlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Está especialmente dedicado a mi queridisima **Pam**.

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. y lo hago sin fines lucrativos.

***La letra cursiva indica los recuerdos de Draco. **

* * *

La echaba de menos, la sensación lo golpeo con fuerza mientras bebía otro largo sorbo de Whiskey de fuego, echaba de menos estar a su alrededor, echaba de menos su olor y su sonrisa _–aunque esta la mayoría del tiempo no fuera para él-_ pero ante todo, echaba de menos fastidiarla. Realmente le gustaba irritarla. Le gustaba verla totalmente encolerizada con él. Cuando se cabreaba, sus ojos brillaban con pura pasión y su magia chocaba contra la suya de una forma alucinante.

Esa profunda molestia que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Hermione Granger se caló en lo más hondo de su ser y se sintió abrumado. Profundamente aturdido por la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que despertaba tan fácil y rápidamente en él.

Miró la enorme, lujosa y pecaminosa cama y apretó sus puños, pensando las cosas que habían compartido en esta. Granger era suya._** ¡Suya!**_ Y sin embargo, no estaba a su lado. Y no lo estaría nunca más. Soltó un grito mucho más agónico que furioso y se deslizó por la muralla hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus manos se hundieron en su cabello y gimió con miseria.

¿Cuán patético era ir a rogarle para que regresara? Demasiado, y sin embargo la idea se hacía cada vez más presente en su cabeza. ¿Ella aceptaría? No, definitivamente jamás lo volvería a perdonar.

—_Paras ser la 'chica más inteligente de la época' no eres nada buena siguiendo a las personas, Granger._

—_No está en mis planes esconderme, Malfoy –susurró ella con cautela. Él la fulminó con la mirada y bufó._

—_Vete, sangre sucia, no estoy interesado…_

—_Ni siquiera me has escuchado… -argumentó con una pizca de desesperación. _

—_Y no lo haré, ilusa. ¿Se te pegó a ti también en complejo de héroe descerebrado?_

_Ella negó, con sus ojos tan abiertos que por un segundo parecía elfo domestico, Draco la zarandeó frustrado y luego la aplastó contra la pared, aun así la chica no se vio dispuesta a rendirse. Odiaba esa profunda fuerza interior que tenía la sangre sucia._

— _¡Vete, maldita sea! –escupió él furioso._

—_N-no. –susurró ella con su voz rota, Draco gruñó furioso y deseó estampar su cabeza contra la muralla hasta hacerla entrar en razón, soltó un leve quejido antes de aclarar su garganta:- No me iré. ¿Escuchaste, Draco Malfoy? No me iré de tu maldito lado._

Draco volvió bruscamente a la realidad al escuchar un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación, su corazón latió desaforado y por un segundo pensó que se trataba de ella, pero luego la inconfundible voz de su madre rompió sus absurdas y sentimentales ilusiones.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?

Él se le dio un largo sorbo a la botella de Whiskey de fuego y le dijo a su madre, de una forma bastante grosera, que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Imaginó lo ultrajado que se debía ver el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy, y esperó que su retorcido sentido del humor lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero la diversión nunca llegó. Ese era el costo de perder a Hermione, aunque nunca lo supiese, cuando ella se marchó de su vida se llevó todas sus emociones.

Maldijo, pasando una mano sobre su cara, recordando aquella primera vez que la hizo suya, en los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, aquel recuerdo vivía siempre azotándolo en los momentos más inoportunos, trayéndole satisfacción y a la vez una punzada de profunda nostalgia.

Inspiró, y bebió otro sorbo, porque aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para olvidarla. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el pasado le atacara con plenitud.

—_He tenido suficiente de tus lloriqueos, Draco Malfoy –dijo ella con su tono de sabelotodo que siempre lograba molestarlo, colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y él se preguntó si sabía que aquella pose solo lograba realzar más sus pechos, sonrió de lado, lleno de fría diversión y palpable furia por sus insoportables sermones:- Es hora de que decidas si quieres o no ayuda. _

_¿Ayuda? Él no necesitaba ayuda y por más que se lo decía ella hacía oídos sordos. Insoportable sangre sucia con estúpidos arranques de heroísmo. Le miró, furioso, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, con esa estúpida mueca de molestia en su rostro, como si tuviese todo el derecho de estar enfadada. ¡Ella! ¡Já!_

—_Malfoy, sé razonable. –susurró con suavidad, él la había escuchado usando ese tono con los elfos domésticos y eso logró enfurecerlo aún más:- Podemos brindarte la ayuda que necesitas, sacaremos a tu madre de la mansión y la esconderemos hasta que el peligro pase…_

— _¿Y si el peligro no pasa? –preguntó él de forma cortante, ella frunció su ceño y bufó, en otra instancia se hubiese burlado de la chica, pero para ser sincero no quería hacerlo. Estaba cansado, por supuesto, tenía que admitir que la arrogancia iba bien con Granger:- Además, ¿qué te hace creer que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Voldemort propone?_

_Ella jadeó, y luego le dio un fuerte empujón:- ¿Crees que me compraré eso? Mírate, este último mes has bajado al menos unos cinco o seis kilos, apenas duermes y te sobresaltas por todo. _

—_Cualquiera diría que te preocupas por mí, Granger –escupió él con brusquedad, ella suspiró y le miró con su ceño fruncido, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero él puso sus ojos en blanco y negó:- Olvida esa mierda de que Potter ganará, Granger. Sencillamente... coño... olvídala._

_Sin duda luego de esto, ella iría a lloriquearle a Potty, rogándole que lo ayudara, que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión._

_La furia posesiva que se extendió por su ser fue como un golpe de viento en su cara, no comprendía porque le molestaba tanto pensar en Potter pero el hecho de asociarlo con Granger siempre lograba volverlo loco. Avanzó hacia ella, quizás algo en su expresión la alertó porque Hermione retrocedió, tensando sus hombros y abriendo sus ojos de forma desmesurada, dando un pequeño bote cuando se golpeó la espalda contra la pared._

—_No sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort, no tienes idea de lo que planean hacer contigo, no te imaginas la forma enfermiza que Dolohov y Greyback anhelan follarte…_

—_Para, Malfoy. –susurró ella acercándose aun más a la pared:- Me estás poniendo nerviosa._

—_Bueno. Ponte nerviosa. –dijo él con furia:- Así seremos dos, y no me molestaría estar acompañado en esto. No pienso permitir arriesgar mi reputación y la vida de mi madre por una repugnante sangre sucia, así que deja de dártelas de salvadora, juntarte tanto con Potter te pega su complejo de héroe. _

_Las palabras fluyeron con naturalidad mientras inmovilizó contra la pared, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho, luchando con la demandante voz en su cabeza que gritaba que la colocara en su maldito lugar. Ella levantó la barbilla y él repentina y locamente deseó morder sus labios hasta quitar esa mueca de superioridad que se había instalado en su rostro._

—_Estás actuando como un verdadero animal —le dijo Hermione de forma ultrajada._

—_No estoy actuando. –aseguró Draco, sonando divertido._

— _¡Esto no es justo! ¡No me voy a dejar intimidar! –susurró ella de forma frenética, viéndose cada segundo más indecisa y nerviosa:- ¡Quiero ayudarte, por Merlín, no empeorar tu situación...!_

—_No te estoy intimidando, Granger. –aseguró él con una calma poco habitual:- Sólo estoy diciéndote cómo son las cosas en realidad. No te lo estoy pintando bonito como lo hace Dumbledore: estamos todos jodidos porque Voldemort ganará y yo lo ayudaré, te guste o no._

_Entonces Draco Malfoy por fin pudo hacer lo que se había propuesto por años: Dejar en silencio a Hermione Granger._

_No fue de la manera más convencional, pero sin dudas sirvió._

Draco tocó sus labios y soltó una carcajada amarga, había sido el primer contacto con ella, la primera vez que la había besado… la primera vez que la folló.

Llevaba meses siguiéndolo, meses ofreciéndole ayuda, algunas veces le hablaba como si fuesen amigos, otras ella lo ignoraba y simplemente lo miraba, furiosa con él por no permitirle ayudarlo.

Largos meses en los que él se convenció a diario que la maldita misión solo la hacía por su madre y no por proteger a esa maldita sangre sucia.

Miró el whiskey y enseguida supo que seguir bebiendo no serviría para sacarla de su sistema. Con esfuerzo se levantó, y caminó hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer de espaldas y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, sumergiéndose una vez más en aquella primera vez…

_Le cortó la respuesta con un beso arrollador. Ella se resistió, pero él tragó sus protestas ahogadas y movió sus fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo. No entendía porque lo hacía, no comprendía porque esa profunda necesidad por Granger lo azotaba con tanta fuerza._

— _¡Detente! –gritó ella empujándolo, con sus ojos entornados, respirando de forma agitada. Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus labios y Draco notó, silenciosamente maravillado, en el preciso momento en que su rabia explotó. Sus pupilas se extendieron, su cabello se movió por el crepitar de su magia y su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda, entonces, se abalanzó contra él, golpeándolo con sus puños cerrados:- ¡Maldito bastardo, solo intentaba ayudarte! ¡Solo quería ayudarte, estúpido cabrón arrogante! ¡Solo quería que entendieras que puedes salir de esa mierda, que tenías otras malditas opciones! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Haz lo que se te venga a tu puta cabeza oxigenada!_

_Ella lo miró furiosa, respirando de forma superficial, con sus mejillas rojas, y Draco admitió que era por eso que le gustaba molestarla tanto. Porque era fabulosa cuando su rabia se exponía de esa manera. Hermione tembló y dejó caer sus brazos visiblemente molesta por salirse tanto de control o tal vez porque él no se apartó. La continuó mirando, viendo como ella temblaba y susurraba palabras entre dientes. Parecía una diosa a punto de asesinar alguien. _

_Apretó sus labios, ignorando su persistente sabor y con toda la calma del mundo se inclinó y abrió de un tirón la capa de la ahora conmocionada castaña. _

— _¿Qué…?_

—_Tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que se me venga a la cabeza, Granger, ahora atente a las consecuencias –susurró antes de bajar su vista y mirar la camiseta de los gemelos Weasley que llevaba, sabía que era un estúpido regalo de ellos por la F en su pecho derecho y la G en el izquierdo, frunciendo su ceño, agarró el borde, pero no la levantó como tenía planeado hacer al principio, nop. Él simplemente la rajó. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando él la cogió entre sus brazos y la aplastó contra la muralla. Hubo un breve momento de lucha infructuosa, las piernas pataleando en el aire, y luego se quedó extremadamente quieta, mirándole sorprendida, horrorizada y conmocionada. _

_Él sonrió, una mezcla de diversión y excitación al notar que no llevaba ropa interior._

_Sus ojos se fundieron en los de Hermione Granger. Ella se quedó muy quieta en sus brazos. Debería estar enfurecida. Debería decirle a la cara que su exhibición de machismo barato no la impresionaba lo más mínimo. Pero no salió ni una palabra de su tentadora boca. Se había quedado sin habla, pensó él divertido, con los muslos apretados en torno a un secreto embarazoso. Estaba excitada._

_No, peor que eso, pensó satisfecho. _

_Estaba extremadamente excitada. Vibraba en sus brazos. Tenía la cara roja, la respiración ahogada y fatigosa, los ojos dilatados. No podía ocultárselo. Él lo sabía. _

— _¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me estás torturando así? –preguntó ella en un avergonzado susurro._

_Draco le apartó el pelo del cuello de forma descuidada, con su cabeza, su nariz recogiendo su suave olor y pasó los labios por un punto exquisitamente sensible. Ella saltó y tembló, y gimió._

—_Vamos, Granger, es lo que querías desde el principio. —le acarició la parte superior de los apretados muslos—. Abre tus piernas —la urgió mordisqueando de forma tentadora su cuello—. Déjame entrar._

_Ella se mordió los labios y negó, con sus ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas._

—_Ábrete para mí. –susurró Draco dando fuertes mordiscos en su tersa piel, luego lamiendo para evitar el malestar, sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho al pensar en las marcas visibles para el día siguiente:- No te arrepentirás, Granger. Te lo prometo, será bueno._

_Ella lo miró con fiereza._

— _¿Por qué te molestas en pedirlo? —le dijo duramente, con la voz gruesa por las lágrimas contenidas y por la excitación—. ¿No sería más propio del macho que llevas dentro obligarme, sencillamente? Ábreme las piernas, Malfoy. Adelante. ¿No está eso más de acuerdo con tu estilo? De todas maneras harás lo que te dé la gana conmigo. Solo soy la puta sangre sucia que detrás de la ayuda que te propone está escondida una ninfómana, ¿no es cierto?_

_Su mano tibia y callosa acariciaba su cadera con ternura exquisita. O lo que se suponía que era ternura. Él no estaba muy seguro de porque actuaba con tanta suavidad, estaba acostumbrado al sexo duro, no a lo que estaba experimentando con ella._

—_No, Granger, es más satisfactorio camelarte para que abras esos hermosos muslos por tu voluntad —su voz era baja y sedosa—.La conquista es más satisfactoria. Produce un subidón de energía más grande. Mucho más grande._

_Ella se retorcía con frenesí. Era estúpido que negara su excitación, pero por suerte, a Draco le divertía:— ¿Conquista? Esto no es más que una estúpida lucha de poder, y no voy a caer en ella._

_Draco le miró, furioso, frustrado, profundamente dolido, y entonces, se dejó ir y la tomó profunda y duramente. Ella gritó y se tambaleó más cerca de la pared, aferrándose a sus hombros, sorprendida. Y él se entregó a ello. Cada profunda embestida alimentaba ese secreto resplandor dentro de ella, cada golpe seductor era más resbaladizo, más líquido._

_Más adictivo…_

_Pero Draco estaba enfadado y no sabía por qué. _

Volvió a la realidad bruscamente al sentir un fuerte 'plop', alzó sus ojos y se encontró de frente con una mueca de pura repulsión.

—Kreacher viene por el Señor Malfoy. Kracher fue enviada por el ama Sangre sucia.

Draco lo habría golpeado de no ser que su voz sonó demasiado respetuosa para ser una ofensa, justo al contrario que su nombre. Dios, hasta los malditos elfos habían empezado a quererla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma frenética al procesar las palabras del elfo. Ella lo había llamado. Se levantó torpemente y casi cayó al suelo. Oh, bien, estaba ebrio.

—Iré a darme una ducha, luego me voy.

_Y tomar una poción para no seguir ebrio._ El elfo le miró de forma despectiva.

—Kreacher esperará al Señor Malfoy como el ama sangre sucia ordenó.

Bajo el fuerte chorro de agua, Draco por fin comprendió el porqué de su enojo la primera vez que tuvo a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Ella no se había entregado completamente a él.

_Sentía la violencia apenas contenida, su corazón latía expectante a medida que iba tras ella, con cada paso podía paladear su ira y sus ojos llenos de pavor y asco. Lo había evitado por un largo e insoportable mes, protegiéndose tras sus amigos y tomando la maldita sala común de Gryffindor como su bunker. _

_Una leona que había escapado de forma astuta. _

_«Hasta ahora», susurraba una voz en su cabeza. Se había ofrecido a sí misma en bandeja de plata. Aquí estaba, indefensa y sin saber que se había equivocado fatalmente… Hermione Granger falló en creer que iba a escapar tan fácil de él._

_Él vio como ella abría sus ojos, aturdida y luego se sentaba de golpe sobre la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana, Draco sonrió de forma burlesca ¿de qué le servía taparse tanto si él ya conocía cada trozo de su piel? Su gemido horrorizado lo sacó de la corriente de diversión en la que estaba sumido. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?_

— _¿Te divertiste escapando? –preguntó él con suavidad, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo con maldad:- Porque déjame decirte que estás avergonzando los valores de tu amadísima casa._

_Hermione lo miró, inmediatamente viéndose alterada, olvidándose de la modestia y frunciendo su ceño._

—_Sal de mi habitación, Malfoy, gritaré y esto se llenará en menos de un minuto. –amenazó ella con brusquedad antes de sonreír burlescamente:- ¿Quieres que todos se enteren que te acostaste con una sangre sucia?_

— _¿Tan idiota me consideras, Granger? Tks, la habitación está silenciada y todos los Gryffindor de último año están en una fiesta en la sala de menesteres incluidos tus amados Potty and Wesel. _

_Ella lo miró horrorizada y luego él observó, sorprendido, como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales dejó caer sin pudos. Jamás, en todos los años que la conocía, la había visto llorar. Sabía que era sensible y que se conmovía… ¿Pero ver a Granger llorar? Casi era como ver a su madre suplicándole a un muggle entrar a trabajar a un circo. _

—_Por Merlín, Malfoy, me follaste como si fuese un sucio animal. Era virgen, imbécil, y esperaba al menos algo mejor que ser apoyada contra una pared esperando que acabaras. Me avergonzaste lo necesario para no ser capaz de volver a mirar a mis amigos de frente, maldita sea, lo hiciste lo suficientemente bien para no poder volver a mirarte._

_Hablar –o pelear- con Hermione Granger siempre era divertido y un reto, siempre esperando que decía el otro, siempre anotando una satisfacción inmensa en él. Esta vez, sus palabras calaron tan duro y profundo que él sabía que no lo podría olvidar jamás._

_En silencio, Draco se despegó de la pared y se acercó a ella, Hermione cerró sus ojos y sollozó. Él secó sus lágrimas y calló sus gritos agónicos con sus exigentes labios. _

_Esa noche él por primera vez hizo el amor._

Draco pasó una mano por su rostro y maldijo, el agua continuó deslizándose por su piel, tocando su cuerpo con la misma suavidad que lo hizo una vez Hermione. Ella lo había aceptado. Se entregó a sus caricias y a sus besos. Y aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy sintió que pertenecía a algo importante.

Que pertenecía a la chica.

Lamentablemente, la felicidad duró poco.

—_Confié en ti. –gritó Hermione furiosa, él mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y ella golpeó su pecho con sus puños, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que le causó tanto dolor. Nah. De hecho su mirada decepcionada y dolida fue la que rasgó cierta parte del alma del chico:- ¡Confié en ti, Malfoy!_

— _¿Ya no soy Draco? –preguntó odiando la forma despectiva en que sonó. La idea era apaciguar las cosas, no hacer que ella se enfadara aun más. _

— _¡Nos traicionaste! -chilló Hermione empujándole con brusquedad y luego retrocediendo, escapando de su agarre con facilidad:- Soy una idiota. Confié en ti a ojos cerrados. Me hiciste perder la cabeza, me engañaste… _

— _¿Te engañé? ¿Yo te engañé, Granger? ¡No seas hipócrita! Tú eres la que estuviste llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de tu amadísimo Potter por Weasley aunque la noche anterior follaste conmigo…_

— _¡No hablo de eso, no mezcles las cosas! –chilló ella con frustración, negó y retrocedió otra vez:- No importa. Se acabó. Esto fue una locura desde el principio. ¿Te facilité las cosas, Malfoy? ¿Fue más satisfactorio para ti saber que estabas poniendo en riesgo la vida de Harry? Oh dios, como te debes haber divertido contándole a todos como me follabas. _

—_No seas idiota, Granger, nadie sabe que te follé. _

_Ella alzó su cabeza y le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pareciendo aun más dolida por esa declaración. Draco dio un paso hacia ella y envolvió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de hacerle entender con esa profunda mirada algo que él simplemente no podía expresar con palabras._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Para protegerte. Por egoísmo. Por miedo. Draco mordió su lengua, conteniendo las palabras que querían brotar de lo más profundo de su ser, ella sollozó y cada lágrima que derramó lo lastimaron más que un crucio. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Besó sus labios con ansiedad, tratando de obligarse a asumir que probablemente sería la última vez que aquello sucediera._

—_Vete, Malfoy. –dijo ella acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla:- desde hoy nuestros caminos vuelven a estar separados. Ya no puedo ayudarte. No después de lo que sucedió._

_Y él se marchó, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas. Al menos, si Weasley hubiese muerto con ese maldito veneno, que estaba destinado a Dumbledore, sería todo un poco más satisfactorio. _

Con su cuerpo aun estilando, él caminó hasta el mueble que tenía todo tipo de pociones, no le costó mucho encontrar una que le sirviese para salir de aquel molesto estado de embriaguez, secó su cabello con un hechizo y luego se vistió con rapidez. Lavó sus dientes por largos minutos, luego enjuagó su boca y volvió a cepillarse los dientes. Maldita sea. Estaba nervioso. ¿Para qué lo estaba llamando? ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Iba a pedir explicaciones? ¿Iba a perdonarlo o lo iba a matar? No sabía que esperar. No la veía hace tanto tiempo.

Gimió apoyando su frente contra la fría pared. Los recuerdos arremolinándose en su cabeza, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, las lágrimas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus 'te quiero', sus regaños por burlarse de Potter y por denigrar a Weasley… Pensó que la guerra marcaría el principio de la relación formal. Si Potty ganaba, ella iba a aceptarlo como su novio asumirían los costos de estar juntos con la frente en alto; y si ganaban ellos, Draco la reclamaría como 'trofeo de guerra' aunque tuviese que deshacerse de Dolohov y Greyback para ello.

Pero al parecer, los dioses, el destino, el karma o la mierda que fuera no estaban de su lado. Porque habían conseguido matar a Dumbledore y Hermione sabía, ella sabía que él había sido parte de esa mierda, cuando corría por uno de los pasillos y se habían cruzado le envió una mirada tan decepcionada, tan adolorida, que por un segundo él pensó enviar todo a la mierda, tomarla y desaparecer lo más lejos posible, pero entonces ella había girado sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda. Y la furia lo había llenado. ¿Es qué acaso no entendía que toda esta locura era para salvarla? Estúpida perra. Jamás se había sentido tan enfurecido. Así que en ese segundo se juró que ella nunca más volvería a influir en sus decisiones. Él tenía que velar por su vida y dejar que la sangre sucia hiciera lo que quisiera con el cara rajada.

Pero en ese lapsus de tiempo había pensado en ella. Muchas veces. Demasiadas para un hombre que se había prometido dejar atrás el pasado y olvidarse de todo. Había tenido la determinación de comenzar de nuevo, enterrando el daño y el dolor de sus recuerdos de una vez por todas y sólo pensar en el futuro, pero claro, eso era demasiado para él. Así que la buscó. Ignorando las órdenes de su madre y las de Voldemort de permanecer en su casa, fue tras ella, sin saber muy bien donde partir.

— _¿Q-qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione con evidente vacilación, él hizo una mueca y se apoyó en la reja, gimiendo de dolor cuando sus manos se quemaron._

—_Vaya, quien diría que ustedes los buenos usaran hechizos oscuros para proteger sus casas –bromeó Draco, mordiendo su lengua al oírse, ¿en serio? ¿La dejaba de ver por casi dos meses y lo primero que decía era esa venenosa frase? Algo estaba mal en él. Hermione frunció su frente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, como si estuviese vulnerable._

— _¿Hermione? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –preguntó un hombre de mediana edad asomando su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo en una mueca seria al verlo. Draco le envió una mirada carente de emociones, escrutándolo con rapidez y luego volviendo a clavar su vista en la castaña:- ¿Todo bien, cariño?_

—_Si, padre, vuelve a dentro, no tardaré –aseguró Hermione con suavidad y cuando él volvió a la casa Draco tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio, ¿Cómo actuar frente al padre de…? ¿Qué demonios era Hermione para él? Dejó de lado sus cuestionamientos sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta. _

— _¿Me extrañaste, Granger? –preguntó Draco con altanería, ella soltó un resoplido de incredulidad y él vio maravillado como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba con una leve sonrisa._

—_Eres imposible, Malfoy. –dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco y luego girando para volver a su casa, dando ligeros vistazos sobre su hombro, no hacia él sino a lo que los rodeaba._

—_Granger, no lo maté._

—_Lo sé. –dijo Hermione frenando de golpe, él mojó sus labios e ignorando el dolor se colgó de los barrotes de la casa._

—_Pude hacerlo, Granger, pero-_

—_Lo sé –repitió y esta vez lo enfrentó, acercándose con rapidez hacia la reja.- Merlín, después me arrepentiré de esto._

_Con esa frase ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, Draco no perdió el tiempo y la estrechó entre sus brazos, estampando su boca contra la suya, besándola de forma desesperada, incluso cuando ella se apartó resoplando para curar sus manos, tuvo que besar su cuello y marcarla, solo para recordar que eso no había sido otro maldito sueño. Todo se congeló cuando ella lentamente subió su camisa y dejó al descubierto su marca tenebrosa. Ella suspiró temblorosamente y le miró con tristeza, pero lo escondió rápidamente cuando su madre –Draco la reconoció enseguida porque mierda sí que se parecían- salió a verificar si todo estaba bien. _

—_Mamá, él es Draco Malfoy._

—_Oh. –dijo ella sorprendida, pero rápidamente le envió una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la casa.- Bueno, Draco, es un gusto conocerte, adelante, no te quedes ahí. Ignora los gruñidos de Patrick él todavía cree que Hermione es una bebé. _

_Hermione soltó una risita ante su cara de incredulidad, pero luego entrelazó sus manos y le dio un apretón, Draco entró a la casa con el mentón en alto, sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad. Volvía a sentirse parte de algo. _

La mañana siguiente él había despertado al escuchar los sollozos de Hermione quien estaba en el comedor acurrucada con una foto sus padres entre sus manos, él imaginó que había sucedido pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Por primera vez, Draco paró a pensar lo complicado que era para los hijos de muggle vivir esa guerra, partiendo por tener que proteger a sus padres… Así que aquel día se dedicó a hacerle olvidar la oscuridad que los acechaba. Y fue perfecto. Ella cocinó, le mostró artefactos muggles y se rió contándole anécdotas de su infancia que lo enternecieron y divirtieron por igual cantidad. Ahí, en esa pequeña casa muggle, eran una pareja sin miedo, sin ataduras y sin peleas absurdas nada de guerra, nada de magia. Nada de Harry Potter ni de Voldemort, nada de bandos buenos y malos, ningún prejuicio, ningún rencor. Solo Draco, solo Hermione, solo dos chicos comunes y corrientes tratando de amarse.

Pero, claro, era demasiado bueno para durar. El segundo día Draco despertó con un punzante dolor en su antebrazo, se había levantado de forma inconsciente, chocando en el proceso con un mueble, soltando un grito de dolor, Hermione despertó rápidamente y le miró adormilada, cuando vio que sostenía su brazo y sudaba comprendió la situación. Draco le miró con impotencia, besó sus labios y susurró que volvería.

Y lo hizo.

Él volvió.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Se había largado con Potter.

Y ni siquiera se había dignado a dejarle una maldita carta. Ni una maldita explicación. ¿Cómo podía largarse así? Granger en el fondo era una perra fría. Draco decidió _(una vez más)_ que todo se había acabado. Borraría a la chica y a todos los recuerdos de su vida. Pero, por supuesto, no pudo.

Meses después de aquella decisión, Hermione apareció en su mansión. Entre los brazos de un carroñero. El pánico lo invadió de golpe, ella estaba delgada y luchaba por soltarse, pero el hombre la sostenía con fuerza susurrando algo en su oído que la hizo dejar de moverse y su rostro perdió todo el color. Pocas veces veía a Granger asustada y no le gustó en absoluto. Ni un poco.

El terror lo azotó de nuevo mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

—_Mira nada más. Draco, cariño, ven aquí. ¿Este chico no se parece mucho a Potter~?_

—_Yo… no sé. –balbuceó Draco tratando de evitar que su mirada viajara a Hermione quien de vez en cuando volvía a su frenética lucha, sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro y luego escuchó la voz de su demacrado padre. La bilis, el odio que siempre aparecía al verlo u oírlo lo golpeó más fuerte que nunca y por un segundo deseó alzar su varita y matarlo, todo era su maldita culpa, su vida era una mierda por su culpa, su madre y la única persona en el mundo que le podía importar corrían peligro por sus malditos actos, por sus malditas decisiones, por sus estúpidas creencias. _

—_Vamos, hijo, tú lo conoces bien, ¿es o no Potter?_

—_No estoy seguro –dijo él con fiereza, Narcissa lo hizo retroceder y le miró con suavidad, instándolo a calmarse, luego envió una rápida mirada hacia Hermione._

—_Creo que le hicieron un hechizo punzante, ¿fuiste tú, querida~? –preguntó Bella enviándole una mirada divertida a Hermione quien agachó su cabeza, negando.- ¡Oh! ¡Te pillé!_

_La risa de Bellatrix le caló hasta los huesos, aterrado, miserable, le envió una mirada a Hermione quien estaba cabizbaja, pudo ver el temblor de sus hombros y por un segundo sostuvo su varita con más fuerza, preparado para atacar. Pero su madre le dio un leve apretón a su mano y lentamente, negó. Lo que siguió fue muy confuso, Draco escuchó que los gritos de su tía se volvieron más dementes, más agudos, cada uno de su músculos se congelaron cuando vio que sostenía a Hermione. _

—_Tendremos una conversación de chica a chica. –susurró Bellatrix sosteniendo a Hermione contra su pecho:- Si quieren, pueden retirarse, Cissy._

_Draco sintió como su madre jalaba su capa, pero no se movió, ni siquiera respiró cuando Hermione comenzó a retorcerse y a llorar, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo todo se había vuelto tan difícil? Hermione estaba segura, lejos, lejos de toda esa mierda. ¿Cómo terminó entre los brazos de su tía psicópata? Draco respiró pesadamente, sintiendo que sus rodillas comenzaban a perder fuerza, tenía que hacer algo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Pero estaba congelado. No era capaz de hacer nada inclusive cuando Hermione gritó, suplicó, lloró y luego vino lo peor, ella se quedó en silencio, sus ojos estaban perdidos pero en un momento se clavaron en él. ¿Lo culpaba por lo que sucedía? ¿Lo odiaba por no ser capaz de moverse? Draco cayó de rodillas, ignorando el sonido ahogado que emitió su padre y rompió a llorar libremente, por un segundo creyó ver una sonrisa cansada en los labios de Hermione pero entonces aparecieron Potter y Weasley._

_Fueron ellos los que la rescataron._

_Él era tan inservible que no fue capaz de mover su varita y rescatar a la única persona que amaba. _

_Draco jamás se sintió tan impotente…_

Volvió a la realidad bruscamente cuando el elfo, Kreacher si no se equivocaba, le dio una mirada despectiva y le dijo que _'el ama sangre sucia no tenía todo el día para esperarlo'_ ¿Cuánto rato se había perdido en sus pensamientos? Draco negó tratando de aliviar su cabeza y se vistió con rapidez, luego agarró la mano del elfo y desaparecieron hacia donde quiera que estuviese Hermione. Por lo que sabía, ni siquiera había estado en Londres los últimos meses…

En cuanto había terminado todo, cuando Potter ganó, ella había ido a buscarlo a la mansión y lo había besado y murmurado que lo amaba. Habían hecho el amor frente a la chimenea –porque, aunque no le gustara, follar ya no era una palabra en el diccionario que Draco pudiese asociar con la castaña-, estuvieron perdiéndose en el otro por tanto tiempo que él creía que se volvería loco de dicha.

Pero entonces en medio de aquella fantástica reconciliación había aparecido Lucius seguido por Astoria Greengrass. Y habían señalado que él era un hombre comprometido, Draco Malfoy por primera vez en su vida dijo no.

Y aun así, no fue suficiente.

—_Está bien, Draco. –susurró Hermione cabizbaja, su voz sonaba rota y desamparada, cuando alzó la cabeza, él perdió la respiración al ver sus ojos llenos de angustia, ella tomó su rostro y le dio un suave beso, ignorando el bufido despectivo de Lucius:- Está bien. Es hora de dejarlo. Debo volver con mi novio. Y tú tienes que casarte con tu prometida. Así son las cosas. Jamás debimos haber estado juntos._

—_Escucha a la sangre sucia, Draco. –gruñó Astoria con la nariz arrugada, Draco gritó furioso y le envió un hechizo a su padre y a su 'prometida' sacándolos de la habitación. Rápidamente sostuvo los antebrazos de Hermione. _

— _¿Es enserio, Granger? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?_

—_Merlín, Draco, míranos. Solo sabemos dañarnos. Esto… lo que sea que sea…_

—_Nuestra relación –gruñó él mirándola de forma insistente, Hermione cabeceó y luego lo miró cansada._

—_Es demasiado toxico, Draco. Creí que seríamos capaces de sacarlo adelante, pero no. _

— _¿No? Joder, ni siquiera lo hemos intentado. ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía Gryffindor? _

— _¡Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy! ¡Estamos en el mundo real, en el mundo en que la gente como tú me desprecia! Ya no hay nada que esconda nuestra relación, no quiero a un adolescente colándose en mi habitación para vengarse, ni a un chico perdido tratando de buscar consuelo. Quiero a alguien que me ame. Quiero una relación normal. Quiero estabilidad. –ella hablaba tan rápido que él no era capaz de decir una sola palabra, o quizás se debía al profundo shock en el que estaba sumido, de cualquier forma, una vez más, Draco se encontró mudo frente a Hermione. Estaba rompiendo con todo. Estaba mandando directamente todo a la mierda sin dar una lucha decente. Bien, sí, se habían hecho daño, mucho más de lo usual… pero se amaban. Él la amaba. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho que la amaba? Hermione inspiró profundamente y se soltó con suavidad de su agarre, bajando su mirada al piso:- Debo irme. Me están esperando._

— _¿Te están esperando? ¡¿Te están esperando?! –gruñó Draco zamarreándola, Hermione emitió un sonido ahogado y continuó cabizbaja:- Así que de nuevo vas a correr a los brazos de Potter. ¿Weasley sabe lo nuestro?_

—_Draco, por favor- ya es suficiente. No puedo seguir. _

— _¡Bien! ¡Ve! Corre a esconderte, Granger. Deja que él te folle, deja que te arme una bonita familia, deja que te aburra con sus estupideces, que te haga su madre, ¿así serás feliz, no? ¡Entonces ve! ¡Vete, Granger! Pero no vuelvas. Nunca._

_Ella sollozó y tras darle una última mirada, desapareció. Draco gritó, furioso, y destrozó todo lo que lo rodeaba. _

_Se había acabado. _

Draco volvió a la realidad de golpe al oír la molesta voz de Potter. Merlín, como odiaba a ese hijo de puta. Arrugó su nariz, abrió sus ojos, enfocándose en Hermione y perdió la respiración. Increíble. Ella estaba más guapa que antes. Y más exuberante. Sus curvas parecían haber aumentado. Parecía más mujer.

Y sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos.

Un bulto con pinta de ser un bebé.

Joder. No. No. ¿Tuvo un bebé? Joder, ¿era de Potter? Si era de Potter, él se iba a suicidar. Ya era suficientemente duro saber que ella se había liado con Weasley. Pero ¿Potter? Sintió que la bilis subía a su garganta de forma peligrosa. Joder. Sus ojos picaron pero se mantuvo firme, con su habitual arrogancia y espetó un frío:

—Aw, que conmovedora escena. ¿Dónde hay un bote de basura? Voy a vomitar.

Harry Potter resopló, y le murmuró a Hermione que si quería podía quedarse, pero la castaña negó, con una expresión nerviosa. Salió de la habitación sin antes darle un empujón con su hombro, Draco puso sus ojos en blanco y luego se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la castaña con una ceja en alto.

—Entonces, Granger, ¿me mandaste a llamar para ver cuán feliz eres con _Potter_?

—No estoy con Harry. –dijo ella con suavidad y luego soltó una risita, moviendo de forma delicada al bultito. Joder. ¿Entonces era de otro? ¿Qué hijo de puta se había atrevido a tocarla?:- Acércate, Draco.

Hipnotizado por su voz dio una larga zancada hacia ella. Pero al darse cuenta de su cercanía maldijo en voz alta y retrocedió. El bebé rompió a llorar, con fuerza, diablos tenía unos pulmones fuertes. Hermione comenzó a canturrear una canción y a moverlo con delicadeza, enviándole una mirada fulminante. ¿Con qué derecho se enojaba?

—Así que… ¿Es de Potter o de Weasley? ¿O todavía no quieren saberlo?

Ella le miró de forma reprobatoria antes de suspirar y mirar al bebé que por fin había vuelto a la tranquilidad, una suave sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y luego murmuró

—De ninguno de los dos. Ven aquí Draco. No te llamé para que peleemos, tampoco para que veas lo feliz que soy. –ella resopló, divertida y le miró con los ojos brillantes:- Quiero presentarte a Rose.

— ¿Rose? –repitió Draco obligándose a sonar despectivo. Rose. Era un lindo nombre.

—Rose Narcissa Malfoy Granger. -anunció Hermione con suavidad:- Nuestra hija.


End file.
